Seven Lights: The Side Stories
"Let's face it, ''Seven Lights is way too big of a story to fit everything I want to. So: I decided to put stuff over here!"'' -Gamewizard's reasons for the Side Stories. Seven Lights: The Side Stories is a sub-story of Legend of the Seven Lights, also called Seven Lights: The DLC. The Side Stories take place at the same time as Seven Lights' plot, featuring the story arcs of Wendy Marvell, Augustus von Fizzuras, and some Negatives. Similar to Catwoman's story from Batman: Arkham City, it is treated in a fashion where individual chapters/events are said to take place in correspondence with certain chapters in Lights; in other words, if someone downloaded the DLC of the story, they would get those stages in the main story. Despite being a DLC, it will have relevance with the main plot. Seven Lights: The Side Stories was posted on June 29, 2015, and completed on August 20, 2016. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/47248452/Legend-of-the-Seven-Lights?offset=72 FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11348040/1/Seven-Lights-The-Side-Stories NOTE: Gamewizard recommends that new readers of the whole story read it on deviantART, because the Side Stories chapters are placed in chronological order in the respective areas between the Main Chapters. This way, readers can see all the chapters in exact order. Summary Orchid Bay Arc Augustus von Fizzuras leaves his home one morning to steal his father's Ace Flyer, bringing the Deadly Baby Trio with him as they begin their Candied Adventure. They go to Fizzle-Fizzle Ruins, and after a battle with Angelo Fizz, the Marzipan Pirates grab samples of the Everbubble Fizz. They return to Gumdrop Cove, where Augustus engages in a swear-off with Gelatin Gerald. He later brings the Everbubble Fizz to Bubbly Brandon, and in return, Brandon tells him of a man named Ricardo on the Mountain of Flavors, who makes Corn-Clamber Boots. He cautions Augustus against going to Buttermilk Building, as Lord Licorice is lurking up there, but Augustus ignores the warning and aims to head there for the Sun Cream. Augustus goes to Mountain of Flavors to purchase Clamber Boots from Ricardo (who is a bear), and when asked why Augustus intends to go to Buttermilk regardless of Licorice, Augustus remembers his promise to Luviro. He promised to bring the ill Spanish child the Lost Candies to create a legendary cake, in the boy's (currently) one month to live. The Marzipan Pirates go to Buttermilk Building, but when Augustus locates the Sun Cream, he sees that it has been tainted. Veruca Salt, one of Lord Licorice's henchwomen, appears and reveals to have rotted the Sun Cream. Violet Beauregard ambushes Augustus and knocks him out, and both women take him to the Sour Cinnamon. The Baby Trio runs back to the Ace Flyer to chase them. Meanwhile, Wendy Marvell and her friend, Carla, were asked by Dr. Facilier to run to Windy Valley to find Fan Flowers. Wendy succeeds in her mission and returns to Facilier's, whom was previously aiding customers at his shop. Sonny and Donna then arrive as the former explains the origins of magic from a book. Facilier takes the crew to Diagon Alley, where he meets with Ollivander to question if he got the Fairy's Tail wand, to which the man denies, but claims begrudgingly that he'll keep trying. They go to the Leaky Cauldron, where Wendy finds a History of Benders book, in which she tries to read a section about Acnologia, the first Logia bender. A boy named Romeo claims it's his and takes it back, and he and Wendy briefly chat before Facilier pulls the girl out of the bar. He takes Wendy to Black Forest, Germany, to practice the girl's Cyclone Roar, in which Wendy proves proficient at. Team Facilier go to sleep at the voodoo shop before having to wake up to ride the Knight Bus to Orchid Bay. After the bumpy and sickening ride on said bus, they make it. Wendy and Carla run ahead into the city and find Jasmine Lee's house in the woods, and get acquainted with the woman as she tells them funny stories about "Stick-Bones Facilier." Wendy and Carla go to the forest where Juniper Lee is fighting a Racatan and a Dracotta Beast. The two work together and beat the monsters before becoming friends. Facilier takes Wendy to Orchid Bay Mall to buy a wand, and Wendy is chosen by a Lamia Scale, which is a rare type. Facilier trains Wendy's magic abilities, but she fails. After Wendy gets in a small fight with Carla at the park, June meets her again in the park. June explains how the Te Xuan Ze isn't allowed to leave Orchid Bay, and Wendy feels pity for her. The two engage in a practice battle, where Wendy combines her magic and airbending for stronger attacks. June's bracelet alarm goes off, and after they regroup with the others, they learn that Gruntilda Winkybunion is marching toward the city, threatening to destroy the city with her Cauldron Keep. Wendy, June, and their friends work together to penetrate the tower and stop Gruntilda. Wendy uses her unstable bending to redirect the tower's cannon, causing it to destroy one of the Veil's generators. Every human in Orchid Bay can see the monsters, and panic ensues. Facilier warps his group back to the voodoo emporium before Jorgen von Strangle and his Fairy Forces arrive. Gruntilda tells Jorgen that Wendy was also responsible for the Veil's destruction. Jorgen becomes suspicious of this Wendy girls and orders Binky to tell Princess Mavis. Meanwhile, down in the Negaverse, with the Apocalypse upcoming, Nerehc Onu decides that they should make more alliances, starting with the former DNKG operatives. He, Ininap, and Sicnarf get assistance from their cousin, Ayamik, and her group, The Club, as they fly to Planet Noreciv to see the DNKG in Galactic Juvy. The four alien prisoners, Beewv, Avakam, Annaira, and Atnort, express their hate for Nerehc for destroying Aluben. They cause a prison riot, in which all the former DNKGs try to attack Nerehc. However, all the prisoners settle down when prison warden, Ahtaga Llubhcnurt, returns with her Positive, Agatha Trunchbull. The four aforementioned operatives promise to be good and come with Nerehc for a possible reformation. When they return to DNK Moonbase, Nerehc assigns the four aliens chores and work with other operatives. He is then approached by Egroeg and AlyakAm Gnik, who request to go to the Posiverse and meet their Positives. Nerehc calls Sipa, who meets him in front of his house. Sipa uses magic to make a portal in Nerehc's mirror to Cheren's room. Egroeg and AlyakAm knock the two out before Nerehc mysteriously wakes up in his own basement. Ragus meets him and persuades him to let Lady Medusa help them in their quest. The moment Nerehc shakes her hand, his soul gets transferred inside a doll, while Medusa possesses Nerehc's body. Darkness Seeker Arc When Medusa possessed Nerehc's abandoned body, Ragus forgot the boy's existence, while the three gods still remember. The group encounters Sipa, who has also forgotte Nerehc, but is delighted to meet Medusa. Sipa agrees to lead the gods to the demon, Lucifer in Positive Mexico. After they find Lucifer, Medusa proposes a plan for he and Sipa to get married. Sipa ponders over this, as she is afraid of Satan for some reason, but since she doesn't remember Nerehc, she believes this fear to be what she sought. Meanwhile, Nerehc is wandering around Ragus's dreamscape, Night Castle. With help from "Mr. Penguin", Nerehc finds Ragus's room as the girl wakes up. Ragus convinces Nerehc to forget his identity, and as Nerehc's memories fade away, he morphs into a wooden doll. Switching to Augustus's story, the Deadly Baby Trio rescues their captain from the Sour Cinnamon, but abandon the Ace Flyer as they make their escape. The crew lands in the Cinnamon Jungle, where they hide from their pursuers and sleep for the night. The next morning, they discover a stadium where numerous pirate crews have come to watch the Davy Back Fight, hosted by Lord Licorice himself. Augustus decides to enter his crew in the tournament to rescue the Forest Fairy, Aisling, who is being held as a prize. During the Combat Brawl, Stewie is forced to enter his Hulk form to rescue Aisling and escape. The other crews become angry at Augustus, but said boy convinces giant Kremling, K. Lumsy to help them, so the giant carries the group away. The Marzipan Pirates hide in a cave within the bay. Aisling introduces herself, and reveals the Candy Virus fragments still inside Augustus's body. After the crew comforts K. Lumsy and receives his word that he will fight to protect them, Aisling empowers the giant to swim and carry them across the sea. They arrive at Sugar Deserts and enter Sugar Kingdom with Sugar Fairy, Holly's help. They cross the kingdom and meet Princess of Sugar Fairies, Zeira. As they are talking, Fire Princess Azula, who works for Mandy's Boogey Pirates, breaks into the palace to eat Zeira and gain her Fire Chi. Augustus stops her and fights the princess, but when Azula begins to overpower him, Holly jumps in the way of her knife and gets killed. Azula bursts into tears over killing the Sugar Fairy. Zeira then makes Augustus promise to find the six Lost Candies. She restores his Haki and warps the now-ruined Ace Flyer to their location. Afterwards, the princess warps the crew plus Aisling back to the Dinosaur Era to find the Rock Nut. Original Worlds Arc Tenth Firstborn Arc The Marzipan Pirates set off to Kamabaka Island to collect the Gear Heart, and then, with help from Penelope Mousse of the Slag Pirates, they find the Sun Key under Buttermilk Building. The Marzipans form an alliance with the Slag Pirates to find the sixth and last Lost Candy, but Augustus must return to Luviro and ask him what that candy is. Meanwhile, after Nerehc and Cheren get the Ocarina of Time, Nerehc uses it to travel back in time and meet Madara Uchiha, one of the Darknesses. At the same time, AlyakAm Gnik takes Truman Kirman to Egypt and awakens him as a Darkness. Cheren and Nerehc later meet up with Karin Kurosaki, who reveals to be a Halfa. They use the Ocarina of Time to program the Multiverse Portal to go to specific time dates, and Karin is sent to Dimension Karakura to find Sōsuke Aizen. Karin gets to know the boy with powerful Reiatsu and helps him awaken as a Darkness. The story flashes back to over a hundred years ago and shows Negatar Gnaa meeting a young Tom Riddle in a cave. Gnaa teaches Riddle to embrace the darkness, and the boy would then find his Pyrameglyph and awaken as a Darkness. Story Importance *The concept of magic is explored in Wendy's story, depicting the relationship between magic and element bending. *The main purpose of the Negaverse story is to find the Thirteen Darknesses. *Gamewizard notes that the Lost Candies and Luviro in Augustus's story will have importance. Reception Reviews for the Side Stories have been generally positive, with most praise directed at the fun action stages and Augustus and Wendy's character development. However, the Side Stories' quality is not on par with the Main Story, and many of the arcs and conflicts are criticized for being too rushed and short. This is namely in regards to the Negaverse scenes, which in turn have unfulfilling interactions with the Thirteen Darknesses. *"One of the bigger flaws in the Side Stories," admits Gamewizard, "is that I don't seem to give too much development for the Young Darknesses compared to the Lights. I don't think anyone wants to see a three-chapter arc for EACH of the Darknesses, however, and that would be too much trouble on my plate. But in actuality, most of the Darknesses are crossovers from their respective series - meaning the actual characters - so most of them already get developed in those series. Also, the meetings with the Young Darknesses were meant to be a preview of sorts, because the next time we see them, they'll be the powerful characters that we already know in the future." It was also stated that the Side Stories disrupt the flow of the story in general, namely if one were reading them on deviantART in chronological order. At the same time, choosing to read the two stories separately may result in continuity confusion, due to how the two stories are heavily linked in some places and they even share story arcs. Like the Main Story, the Side Stories share the issue of "straight to the point" pacing, which results in some scenes or conclusions looking more rushed than they should be. Gamewizard claims this is a result of his desired word limit of under 10,000, because he doesn't want to divide Side Stories chapters on dA. Action Stages The DLC stories will have its own set of stages and follow the same style as the regular ones regarding collectables, a score system, and grades. These stages are playable in the main story in their corresponding areas if the DLC is downloaded, otherwise players will be thrown back to complete them should they go past, and afterwards revert back to the main plot where they left off. *Diagon Alley (Wendy/Facilier hub-world) *Gumdrop Cove (Augustus's hub-world) #Fizzle-Fizzle Ruins #*Boss: Angelo Fizz #Windy Valley #Orchid Bay #*Boss: Cauldron Keep #Buttermilk Building (2nd act done later) #Night Castle #Sour Cinnamon #Sugar Kingdom #*Boss: Azula #Death Highway #*Boss: Lucifer #Labyrinth of Weirdness #Primordial Rock #*Boss: Terry #Haunted Marshes #Climate Plains #*Boss: Hag Express #Gravity Falls #*Boss: Glen and Gideon #Homecoming Kingdom #Sweets Factory #Crystallia #*Boss: King Cleft #Azkaban #*Boss: Contessa #Lovely Hill #*Boss: Yellow Monkey #Lost Woods #Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh #Dungeon Depths #*Boss: Jahollow #Lunaria #*Boss: Acnologia #Dark Space #Baltigo Peak #Floating Lands #World Without Law #*Boss: Czar Baldy Bald II #Radiant Garden #Casinopolis #Noah's Shrine #*Boss: Lord Licorice #Underworld Prison Characters *Team Facilier **'Wendy Marvell' **Harvey Facilier **Carla **Sonny and Donna **Madame Rouge *Marzipan Pirates **'Augustus von Fizzuras' **Deadly Baby Trio **K. Lumsy **Nel *Kids Next Door **Cheren Uno ***Fi **Don Quixote Sugar (cameo) **MaKayla King **Sector W ***Anthony McKenzie ***Fybi Fulbright ***Sally and Harvey Harper ***Aranea Fulbright ***Michelle McKenzie **Sector RZ ***Lee Andrew Grayson ***Leanne Grayson ***Diwata Uno ***Columbine Whitby ***Daniel Whitby **Sector JP ***Karin Kurosaki ***Yuzu Kurosaki (cameo) ***Jinta Hanakari ***Ururu Tsumugiya *Vaati *Annie Wilconson *Henrietta von Marzipan *Licorice Army **Lord Licorice **Veruca Salt **Violet Beauregarde **Mike Teavee **Augustus Gloop (mentioned) *Ezlo *Gods **Medusa **Thanatos **Pandora **Cresselia **Rayquaza (flashback) *Firstborn **Crest **Manaphy (mentioned) **Mew (mentioned) *Orchid Bay citizens **Juniper Lee **Jasmine Lee **Ray Ray Lee **Monroe *Fairies **Jorgen von Strangle **Mavis Vermillion (cameos) **Lapis Lazuli **Aisling Kells **Zeira **Spree (cameos) **Holly **Lila Green **Calcy *Thirteen Darknesses **Davy Jones **Yellow Diamond **Madara Uchiha **Sōsuke Aizen **Tom Riddle **Thanos **Marshall D. Teach **Zeref **Czar Baldy Bald III **Xehanort **Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom **Ganondorf Dragmire Negatives *'Nerehc Onu' *Ininap Yksvolird *Sicnarf Yksvolird *Ragus *Order of the Black Lotus **Itaav **Ydnew Llevram **Yeoj Seltaeb **Nil and Niyus Gnofieb *DNKG **Annaira Eerfnud **Atnort Eerfnud **Beewv **Avakam **Aluben .D Mottobeikniw (mentioned) *Nega-Sector V **Nosam Atnalamid **Akurah Atnalamid **Arorua Onu *Nega-Sector W7 **Sipa **Asia *Nega-Sector IC **Egroeg and AlyakAm Gnik **Ikuyim Latsyrc **Alol and Yrret Krots *Nega-Sector W **Ynohtna EiznekCm **Ydnic Xitroc *Lehcar EiznekCm Crossovers Main *''Fairy Tail'' (features Wendy Marvell, Carla, and Original World) *''Harry Potter'' (features characters and concepts) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe) *''Gravity Falls'' (features Gravity Falls crew, important area) *''Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (features main cast) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (features main cast) Minor *''Princess and the Frog'' (features Dr. Facilier) *''Banjo-Kazooie'' (features Gruntilda, Terry, and others) *''Secret of Kells'' (features Aisling) *''Avatar: Last Airbender'' (features Azula) *''Legend of Zelda'' (features Fi and Ghirahim) *''Bleach'' (features Nel, Karin, Original World) *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (features Davy Jones and Dutchman Pirates) *Marvel (features Thanos, Original World) *''One Piece'' (features Teach, Original World) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (features Tsuru III, Original World) *''Steven Universe'' (features Yellow Diamond and others) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (features Xehanort, Original World) *''Candy Land'' (features Lord Licorice) *''Sly Cooper'' (features Contessa) *''Spy Kids'' (features Fegan Floop) *''Ice Climber'' (features Ice Climbers) *''Teen Titans'' (features Madame Rouge) Locations *Earth **'Candied Lands' ***'Gumdrop Cove' ***'Fizzle-Fizzle Ruins' ***'Mountain of Flavors' ***'Buttermilk Building' ***''Sour Cinnamon'' ***'Cinnamon Jungle' ****'Davy Back Fight' ***'Sugar Deserts' ****'Sugar Kingdom' ***'Primordial Rock' ***'Lovely Hill' **'United States' ***'Cleveland, Virginia' ****'Facilier's Voodoo Emporium' ***'Orchid Bay, Maine' ***'Gravity Falls, Oregon' **'Wizarding World' ***'Diagon Alley' ***'Glitzville' ***Azkaban *Negaverse **DNK Moonbase **'Aixalag' ***'Noreciv' **'Nerehc's House' *Dream Realm **Night Castle *Underworld *Original Worlds **'Fiore' ***'Magnolia' ****'Fairy Tail' ****'Fairy Hills' ***'Floating Lands' **'Karakura' ***'Soul Society' **'Grand Line; Baltigo Peak' **'World Without Law; Chrome Dome Empire' **'Radiant Garden' Soundtrack *"Chomp Ruins" from Paper Mario: Sticker Star - Fizzle-Fizzle Ruins *"Toad Harbor" from Mario Kart 8 - Windy Valley *"Castle Town" from Zelda: Twilight Princess - Diagon Alley *"Sunshine Airport" from Mario Kart 8 - Orchid Bay *"Alpine Incline Ground" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Mountain of Flavors *"Butter Building" from Smash Bros. Brawl - Buttermilk Building *"Eggman Boss" from Sonic Unleashed - Cauldron Keep Battle *"Old Doll" from Mad Father - Ragus Theme *"Piano #1" from Mogeko Castle - Night Castle *"Mirror Room" from Sonic Adventure - Night Castle Interior *"Fellmuth Arena" from Spyro: The Eternal Night - Sour Cinnamon *"Piranha Creeper Creek" from Mario 3-D World - Cinnamon Jungle *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" from Pan - Davy Back Fight Intro *"Eclipse Gate" from Fairy Tail - Lucifer Appears *"Glitzville" from Paper Mario: TTYD - Glitzville *"Team Rocket's Theme" from Pokémon - Team Rocket Kidnapping *"Duplicitous Delve" from Yoshi's Woolly World - Sugar Kingdom *"Here Comes the Grizz" from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time - Azula Battle *"Hazardous Highway" from Kingdom Hearts II - Death Highway *"Vs. Malladus Part 2" from Zelda: Spirit Tracks - Lucifer Battle *"Labyrinth of Deceit" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Labyrinth of Weirdness *"Terrydactyland" from Banjo-Tooie - Primordial Rock **"Terrydactyland Cave" - Primordial Rock Cave Segment *"Terry Battle" from Banjo-Tooie - Terry Battle *"Realm Overworld" from Zelda: Spirit Tracks - Climate Plains *"Gruntilda's Challenge" from Banjo: Nuts & Bolts - Hag Express Battle *"Gravity Falls Theme" from Gravity Falls - Gravity Falls B-1 *"Dungeon 5" from Ib - The Author's Bunker *"Desire for All That Is Lost" from Kingdom Hearts II - Glen and Gideon Battle *"Sea Bottom Segue" from Sonic Lost World - Dimensional Byway *"Camelot Castle" from Sonic and the Black Knight - Fiore Kingdom *"Wriggle Sweet Room" from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Sweets Factory *"Underground" from Yoshi's Island - Crystallia *"Blizzeta Battle 1" from Zelda: Twilight Princess - King Cleft Battle *"Prison" from Sly 2 - Azkaban *"Sally's Song" from Oogie's Revenge - Contessa Battle *"Deep Woods" from Sonic and the Black Knight - Lovely Hill *"Hippos on Ice" from Sly: Thieves in Time - Yellow Monkey Battle *"Sacred Grove" from Zelda: Twilight Princess - Lost Woods *"Inside the Ship" from Jak: The Lost Frontie''r - Portal Chamber *"Earth Temple" from ''Zelda: Wind Waker - Dungeon Depths *"Jalhalla Battle" from Wind Waker - Jahollow Battle *"Organization XIII" from Kingdom Hearts II - The Darkness Laments *"Funky Waters" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - The Deep Cream *"Hau’oli Hau’oli" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Marvel-199999 *"Deep Space Battle" from Birth By Sleep - Sibling Rivalry *"Rainbow Road" from Mario Kart 7 - The Lunar Field *"Twilight Terror (Intro)" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Lunaria *"Unawakening Float" from Sonic and the Secret Rings - Night Palace *"Gaul 2" from Spyro: The Eternal Night - Acnologia Battle *"Whole New World" (instrumental) from Aladdin - Magic Carpet Ride *"Rockface Rumble" from Donkey Kong Country 3 - Baltigo Peak *"Floating Islands" from Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon - Floating Lands *"Aban" from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - World Without Law *"Underground" from Super Mario Bros. - Mall Maze *"Yummy Yummy Yummy" by Arthur Resnick and Joey Levine - Baldy Bald II Battle *"Hollow Bastian" from Kingdom Hearts II - Radiant Garden *"Casino Night" from Sonic 2 HD - Casinopolis *"Tower of Riddles" from Paper Mario: TTYD - Noah's Shrine *"Hag 1" from Banjo-Tooie - Lord Licorice Battle *"Madness" from Mad Father - Vaati's Plan *"Deep Into the Shadows" from Paper Mario: TTYD - Underworld Prison *"Glub-a-Glub" by Iam_theeridan - Road to God Tier *"Pay Your Respects" from Batman: Arkham City - Happy Birthday, Cheren Voicing Cast *'Brittney Karbowski' as Wendy Marvell and Sipa *'Tom Kenny' as Augustus von Fizzuras and Antonio Fizzuras *'Sharon Mann' as Nerehc Onu and Cheren Uno *'Keith David' as Harvey Facilier *'Jad Saxton' as Carla *'Seth MacFarlane' as Stewie Griffin *'Mike Henry' as Rallo Tubbs *'Colleen Villard' as Nel and Nil Gnofieb *'Tara Strong' as Anthony McKenzie, Ynohtna EiznekCm, and Aliehs Citnarf *'Kayzie Rogers' as Lee Andrew Grayson and Atnort Eerfnud *'Amy Birnbaum' as Annaira Eerfnud *'Melissa Fahn' as Ikuyim Latsyrc *'Dan Green' as Vaati *'Candi Milo' as Henrietta Fizzuras *'Troy Baker' as Arlon *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Romulus Slag *'Annette Toutonghi' as Penelope Mousse/Silver Bullet *'Lara Jill Miller' as Juniper Lee *'Kath Soucie' as Ray Ray Lee *'Jeff Bennett' as Angelo Fizz *'Bill Nighy' as Davy Jones Trivia *On FanFiction, the Side Stories are posted as their own story. On deviantART and other sites, the chapters are placed in the same folder as the main story, between the respective chapters they would happen. Quotes Game Over Scenes "Hmmm, best to knock you out early." -Lord Licorice; Augustus death (first few stages) "My friends, I give you the GRAND FINALE!" *waves arms* -Licorice 2; death during Davy Back Fight "When people write songs about you, they will only write how I destroyed you!" -Licorice 3 "There won't be anything left of you after this!" -Azula "What's wrong, Child? Is it tough? Pretty soon, you'll have enough!" -Gruntilda; death during Grunty fight "It's a shame it must end this way..." -Vaati 1; Wendy death "At least you died a free girl..." -Vaati 2 "This cat has as much worth as her hapless master..." -Henry Churchill; Carla death "Lunch? Supper? Dessert? A full-course meal!" -Contessa; death in Azkaban "I will return your organization to its routes." -Medusa; Nerehc death "Well, there's one less pawn." -Medusa; death in Darkness stage Category:Nextgen Series Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Character Intros Category:Negaverse Stories